Zanzu Kakrak
01:Warlock//Ranger 02:Warlock//Ranger 03:Warlock//Ranger 04:Warlock//Ranger 05:Warlock//Ranger 06:Warlock//Ranger 07:Warlock//Order of the Bow Initiate 08:Binder//Order of the Bow Initiate 09:Uncanny Trickster// 10:Hellfire Warlock// 11:Hellfire Warlock// 12:Hellfire Warlock// 13:Uncanny Trickster (Hellfiire)// 14:Uncanny Trickster (Hellfire)// 15:Legacy Champion // 16:Legacy Champion (Hellfire)// 17:Legacy Champion (Hellfire)// 18:Legacy Champion (Hellfire)// 19:Legacy Champion (Hellfire)// 20:Legacy Champion (Hellfire)// Any time you consider a gestalt Warlock, you should consider taking ten levels of Warlock//Enlightened Spirit at your 6th-15th levels. Enlightened Spirit doesn't advance your Warlock Eldritch Blast, it gives a damage bonus to it that doesn't increase your caster level or provide any other benefits that advancing it as a class feature would do, so gestalt levels combining those classes will stack the increases to Eldritch Blast damage. Enlightened Spirit doesn't advance your Warlock invocations, it provides specific invocations as independent class features, again without increasing the caster level you use for all invocations, so gestalt levels combining those classes will get both the Warlock invocations and the Enlightened Spirit invocations. Furthermore, when you gain your 10th Warlock level you'll gain your 5th Enlightened Spirit level, Enlightened Spirit gives you a greater blast shape invocation, so at this level your Warlock invocation gained can be a greater invocation because that's what you now have access to. You'll have one fewer lesser invocation, but you didn't have to spend one on Fell Flight thanks to Celestial Flight so it's basically a net gain. As for what other class levels you take with this, I would go with Wild Shape Mystic Ranger 5/ Enlightened Spirit 10/ Wild Shape Mystic Ranger 5// Warlock 20. Mystic Ranger is from Dragon 336 p105, it gets 0-level spells at 1st level, 1st level spells at its 2nd level, 2nd level spells at its 4th level, 3rd level spells at its 6th level, 4th level spells at its 8th level, and 5th level spells at its 10th level, plus a few other benefits, in exchange for losing the animal companion and delaying the combat styles and Track and Endurance to one level later, and putting the favored enemy class features at 2nd, 8th, 14th, and 20th. Wildshape Ranger trades out the combat styles for Wild Shape as a Druid, but only improves the number of uses/day, not the sizes or types of forms you can take. This way you get 0th-2nd level Ranger spells and Wild Shape 1/day before entering Enlightened Spirit, and at 20th you've got 5th level Ranger spells and Wild Shape 4/day for 10 hours at a time with better-than-full Warlock abilities. On top of that you can pick up Sword of the Arcane Order to be able to prepare and cast Wizard spells with your Ranger spell slots; a Frostblood Half-Orc in Dragon Magic can actually get Sword of the Arcane Order for free at 4th level, due to the wording of their Endurance racial bonus feat and Mystic Ranger delaying the Endurance feat class feature to 4th level. Make it a Frostblood Desert Half-Orc (tundras are technically deserts) for more favorable ability scores. Use the Half-Humans and Humanlike Races variant in Races of Destiny p150 and you can take the Magical Training regional feat for a spellbook that you can add more spells to (per Rules Compendium), so you have a reliable source to prepare spells from with Sword of the Arcane Order. So you end up getting 0th-5th level spell slots that you can prepare Ranger and Wizard spells in, along with 1.5x full Warlock progression. Category:Kenku Category:Warlocks Category:Rangers